


The Iris Grave

by Isabella_Winterspell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Anorexia, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Battle, Blind Character, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Child Neglect, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Depression, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, False Accusations, False Utopia, Fire, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flashbacks, Flowers, Friendship, Goddesses, Gods, Government Conspiracy, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Hell, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Hurt, Imaginary Friends, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Language of Flowers, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Makeup, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling Kids, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, Nonbinary Character, Old Gods, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Soulmates, Poison, Poisoning, Possession, Psychological Torture, Ratings: R, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Torture, Transphobia, Useless Lesbians, Yoga, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Winterspell/pseuds/Isabella_Winterspell
Summary: Six people overthrow the government and take down an evil deity during this adventure filled with love and heartbreak, angst and drama.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One:  Introduction

Hana walked through the halls of her school listening to her favorite band, Petal to your heart, through her light pink headphones. Her pastel plum hoodie was covered in pins that had cute animals on them and below them on some short legs were some faded jeans that appeared almost white. She was mostly alone except for two people Amy and her older brother Mark, she knew normally to avoid them but she was too busy listening to the men on her phone. “Oh if only I could meet you, Stu!” She said out loud without realizing Drew and James were cool too and she would probably kiss any of them but Stu had green hair and was probably one of the best singers. She felt someone push her against the locker roughly her mind could hope it was Stu but when she opened her eyes she saw Amy.

“Oh hi, Amy!” Hana chirped looking at the slightly taller female, her eyes searching the angry brown orbs looking into her own and the ginger hair which was tied behind the girls head in a braid. She had always been jealous of how Amy looked compared to her, Hana was always told by her three mom’s that she was beautiful with her brown hair pulled up in pigtails and blue eyes that shined but also chubby cheeks with freckles galore. Amy looked different though and Hana liked different, Amy caught off her thoughts by punching the shorter girl in the chest, Hana wasn’t bothered her and Amy were good friends and they just did this for fun. Another blow hit her in the chest and that’s when Loukas came out of his classroom with a tiny green note in his hand.

Amy was still hitting Hana when Loukas came up, took out a pencil and changed his office slip to also mark assault on the paper before decking Amy in the face, the girl fell to the floor with a thud and Loukas turned to help up Hana. “Are you okay?” Loukas was one of Hana and her sisters childhood friends, he has blue hair now but it wasn’t always blue it used to be brown and dark blue eyes which have thick dark makeup under them, Hana grabs onto his black hoodie sleeve and gets pulled up. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Lou.” Hana grabbed her backpack which had fallen during the attack and turned towards the hallway her classroom was in and Loukas headed toward the office. 

Hana walked into the classroom and apologized to her teacher for being late, her teacher didn’t even have to ask what had happened, Hana was often late on days like today. While she was sitting there writing notes she noticed on her sat an astilbe, her soulmate had gotten hurt again, her mind wandered what if her soulmate was Stu and he had just gotten a papercut. She noticed another one on her upper arm, what if her soulmate was a pretty female ninja or what if it was a pretty female ninja and Stu. She had noticed but she stopped taking notes a while ago and was instead drawing the flower that sat on her arm, the teacher had also walked over to her. “This isn’t art class, Miss.Hana.” She froze at the strict voice beside her before letting out a soft giggle. “I’m sorry, I’ll pay more attention, Mr.Hall.” Mr.Hall turned to the board but not before calling Hana up to it to do a math problem in front of the class.

After class was over she walked outside to meet her sister, Serena, so they could walk home together beside her sister chatting with her was Loukas’ significant other, Anturio. Anturio had darker skin and black and red hair tied up in a ponytail, they had gleaming red eyes and an were taller than most but covering their body was an oversized light grey sweater that was falling slightly off their shoulder, Hana could see a black tank top underneath but they were also wearing blue yoga pants beside them stood her sister who was wearing blue beanie, a red hoodie and some ripped jeans. Hana walked up to them with a smile and grabbed onto her sister's hand. “Hey sis, Hey Turio!” Hana said as Sofie walked up to them, Sofie never talked to them unless Turio was there.

Sofie was Loukas’ cousin and had blonde hair and brown eyes, her hair was tied back today with a pretty blue ribbon, that Hana wanted to touch, and she was wearing a red tank top and black shorts. “Hi, Anturio.” Sofie said a blush present on her face, Hana wasn’t sure if she noticed her and Serena there. Anturio looked up at Sofie somewhat confused. “Hi?” They said as Sofie smiled at them, suddenly Sofie looked really upset and just ran off, Hana smiled but not because Sofie was sad but because this happened all the time in anime when the pretty girl was too scared to confess. Hana and Serena waved goodbye to Turio and started on their way back to their apartment building.


	2. Chapter Two:  Mother, Mother, Mother.

As they got to the floor they lived on they noticed their mum, Alana and their mother, Ellie on the couch together. Ellie turns her head toward the girls with a smile before throwing an arm around Alana. “Welcome home, kiddos. Did you guys have fun at school?” Hana started telling her mothers about her day waving her hands around to express certain things she couldn’t say with words and Serena threw her bag on the ground and walked into the kitchen to see Charlotte in a kiss the cook apron with a pot in front of her full of homemade chicken noodle soup, she smiled at Serena giving the girl a kiss on the head as Hana comes in clearly ready to eat. 

They all sat at the dining table with a beautiful modern theme, eating soup and talking about their days when suddenly Hana had a damask rose on her cheek, she ignored it and kept talking about the concert she wanted to go to but then another appeared on her hand. Ellie gave her a worried look. “So then Stu did the cutest dance ever!” Alana nodded clearly enjoying this conversation with her daughter. Charlotte was the first to take initiative. “Okay, bedtime!” Hana frowned, clearly not wanting to go to bed yet before Serena piped up. “Yeah, I got homework so I’m gonna go do that.” She got up and walked toward her room, Ellie had started to clean up and Alana was walking back to Serena’s room to see if she needed help with her homework.

Hana started walking up the steps to her room with her music playing, soft boys were singing in her ears as she approached her room. She opened the door to white walls and a pastel pink carpet, she walked over to her bed with pink bed sheets above which sat a poster of Stu doing peace signs. Her computer was across from that right near her dresser above which sat a picture of an anime school girl with a big set of personality. She still had a doll house on the dresser, the doll which was left out a blonde girl who she had named Ali, she was next to the plushie of a star her great grandma Fatia had given her. Her room was covered in fairy lights and her bookshelf filled stuffed animals and idol figures instead of books. 

She went to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and then proceeded to flop herself on bed and turn on her phone, she opens her comic app and sees a new one, it’s about an angel girl who falls hopelessly in love with a demon, the demon was pretty good looking but the angel was stereotypically hair of gold and wings of white. Hana turned off her phone, putting it on charge before laying down in her bed and falling asleep holding onto her bunny plushie. When she woke up the next morning she threw her pastel plum hoodie and put each pin on it with care, she threw on the first pair of jeans she saw and grabbed her bunny themed backpack. 

Downstairs her sister had thrown on some ripped jeans, her beanie and a white shirt, her blue hoodie was tied around her waist haphazardly. Her backpack was red with a patch of a skull on it, her room was purple and her bed was messy, the blue sheet almost hanging off the bed. A poster above the bed showed a man with heavy emo makeup holding a guitar that looked like an axe beside her bed and sat a beanbag chair with a shark plush on it. 

Serena had grabbed her headphones and shoved them into her pocket, she smiled as she fixed her hair slightly before walking out into the hall. Hana had rushed down the stairs just as Serena reached the stairs, Hana jumped down the final steps managing not to trip and held up her hands to show she struck the landing.

Alana rushed over to the girls before they could leave handing them packed lunches and kissing them on the cheeks. “Stay safe, my babies!” Serena grimaced at the word baby but before they reacted Ellie came and hugged them both, Charlotte was waiting at the door she looked ready for her job at the government office neither of them were sure what she did but she was clearly good at it. Alana didn’t have to work today but Ellie did before Ellie and Charlotte left, Charlotte turned towards the girls. “Have a good day and Serena please do try not to get into any fights today.” Serena nodded half listening to her mother's words as she walked out the door, Hana waved goodbye to her mothers until she could no longer see them.

Hana turned to her sister with a smile. “Would you ever date a demon?” Serena sighed before looking toward her smaller sister. “Maybe, If it was a succubus.” They continued to walk as Loukas who had clearly slept in rushed up to meet them with Anturio, Anturio gave him a quick hug goodbye before flying up into the clouds. Hana waved at Loukas smiling before they finally reached the school, Sofie was there waiting for Loukas to walk to class with him, Hana said goodbye to her sister before going into her first period classroom.


	3. Chapter Three:  Happy With You

Hana was doodling in class, this was the one class she had Loukas but she honestly wasn’t paying attention to him, the boy beside Loukas was throwing tiny balls of paper at him, Loukas looked more upset by the second but Hana was drawing two angel boys fighting over her but the fight had gotten more romantic then it would’ve lead on at first.

Loukas stood up quickly and grabbed the kid who was throwing stuff at him and threw him against the wall before walking out of the classroom, Hana was now paying full attention to the classroom and her surroundings but Loukas was already outside grabbing onto his partners chest with tears in his eyes, he was soon picked up by his partner and held close. Anturio stroked his hair and soothed him. “It’s okay, you’re alright.”

Sofie was nearby, she had just tripped and caused a scene Amy was in her gym class and now had a yellow carnation on her knee where Sofie had a scar, Amy got a look of disgust on her face while looking down at the yellow carnation. “That disgusting faggot is my soulmate?” Sofie paused and felt her heart crash to her feet, this wasn’t how this whole thing was supposed to go, the soulmate was supposed to be happy. “I’m sorry..” She said in a barley whisper voice to Amy, Amy looked at with a sneer. “Now the little weirdos apologizing, god, I should kick your ass now.”

Amy walked away from the girl, clearly not wanting to deal with her but Sofie still felt broken, her own soulmate had just rejected and insulted her infront of everyone. She stood up and brushed herself off walking to a nearby tree and sitting down in the shade, turning away from everyone but she could still feel the heat of multiple eyes on her back.

She stood up once more and started walking inside to the building. She started changing out of her gym clothes as quickly as possible and got ready to walk out of the door when she started crying again. “I wish someone loved me..” She figured no one was in there until Amy came up behind her.

“Fucking faggot.” Amy said as she slammed the girls head into the nearby wall, She spit on the girl before kicking her in the side and walking away. Sofie left the room and ran outside the building, she didn’t want to be in this school and she felt like choking. 

Serena was inside of her classroom looking around before her eyes fell back on her notebook and her messy set of notes with arrows pointing at this and that, she knew when she took this test, she would be unable to read it but the notes were fine for now. She smiled as she drew another arrow before the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and walked outside to meet her sister and walk home with her.


	4. Chapter Four: An Incident

Hana had gotten outside only to see Serena not there, which was odd as they always walked home together but she ignored it and started on her way. The streets seemed quiet but not the kinda quiet Hana was used too, it reminded her of a funeral where no one knew if they should cry or not. That’s when she saw it her sister was sitting there in a puddle of blood, she ran to Serena and grabbed onto her sister. “Are you okay, What happened?!” Serena looked up to her and started crying, Hana called their mothers the very next moment. 

Charlotte pulled up in the car and looked toward her two children. “What happened?” Serena coughed up some blood. “I just got beat up, I can handle it.” Charlotte turned toward Serena with a shocked look. “No, you clearly can't! You’re covered in blood.” Serena got in the car and Hana followed after. “It was just some girl from school, I heard about something she did and I couldn’t stand for it!” Charlotte turned to the road. “Not another word.” Serena grabbed her mother's shoulder. “I would’ve been fine if her friend wasn’t there!” Charlotte didn’t respond and started driving towards their apartment building.

When the blue building got into view, Serena could hardly contain her anger anymore and stormed out of the car and into the building. Hana hopped out of the car and grabbed her mother's hand, she waited a bit before talking about the new comic she started reading. “Demons are actually pretty hot, mom!” Charlotte laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. “I don’t know, I’ve dealt with some pretty bad people who claimed to be good, I don’t think I would want to meet someone completely evil.” When Hana got into their apartment she walked up to her room and flopped on her bed. “I wanna meet a demon or well anybody, it would be nice to have more friends.” 

Serena was downstairs on her computer, she hit her head roughly on the desk. “Why won’t this website show me how to be brave?” She had found out what happened to Sofie and even though they weren’t very close, she didn’t like how Amy had acted toward the girl. She remembered exactly how the fight went. She had approached Amy after school and told her to fight her, Amy said “Alright” and they walked off together. Amy proceeded to also invite her other friend who was a wrestler and Serena stood no chance against. She sighed as she stood up walking over to the mirror, she looked brave didn’t she? 

Serena just needed to bulk up and stop looking so lanky, she pulled at her skin. If she was more like her mother, Charlotte she would be strong enough to defend people. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Alana had brought out the medical kit for her and was sitting in front of it waiting for the younger girl, she knew the routine already as this happened pretty often, Serena sighed as she hopped up on the counter ready to be treated of this weeks various heavy wounds.

Hana had walked downstairs by then and had her music blasting, the men on the phone singing about how they wanna treat someone right, Alana was humming along with the music but Serena felt like she was in hell. “How do you like girly stuff?” Hana skipped over giving her sister a boop on the cheek. “It’s hot guys singing about wanting to kiss me! How could I ever not?” Her sister went off in boy crazy wonderland and Serena was now refocused on the wall behind her mother, it wasn’t much to look at but it did have a picture of all of them posing together on some beach, Hana and her were small back then, Hana was so small, but that was obvious.


	5. Chapter Five: Cuddle Bug

Loukas was home eating dinner with his fathers, Jeremy was eating his steak and chatting with Preston about his work today, Loukas’ father worked at an insurance company and his other dad Preston worked at a construction company and his parents turned to him with a smile, he realized they must’ve asked him something. “Yeah, my day was good.” Jeremy laughed slightly before grabbing his son's hand. “No, hun. We asked if you had any questions.” Loukas was confused at what they meant, so Preston filled in the blanks. “A checkup with Dr.Marn to check on your fibromyalgia.” Loukas shook his head no. “I barely notice it and I haven’t had a bad day in awhile.” 

That was a lie and he knew it, he hurt badly today and had told Anturio how he felt at school and remembered them holding onto him closely and kissing him on the head. He didn’t want to go to the doctor today but before he could say anything he was suddenly in the car getting driven to his appointment. 

When they finally arrived at the doctors office, he sat down in the chair and waited for the nurse. She came out of the office and smiled at the blue haired boy before gesturing to him to come in and sit down in the chair. Dr.Marn came in a bit later and smiled at the boy, Loukas gave a nervous smile. “Have you been hurting more than often?” 

Loukas considered lying, he didn’t like the look he got when he said yes, it was a look of pity, pity for a weak person. “Yes.” He admitted, then the look came but the way doctors always did it hurt more than a normal person because in his eyes how could the doctor pity what he couldn’t feel. “Do try taking your aspirin, It really should help.” He was tired of doctors saying should, he wanted a will, this will help you and it will cure you! He sighed and thanked the doctor before walking out into the hall, the doctor stopped him with a smile. “Here’s a sticker, champ!” The doctor had put a sticker on his hoodie.

When he got into the waiting room, Jeremy was waiting for him with a smile, his other father was probably warming up the car. “How’d it go?” His father asked and Loukas replied a little too sharply. “Fine, It went fine.” Jeremy frowned his blue eyes dimming before changing the topic quickly. “Well your fathers probably waiting for us.” They walked out to the car and Loukas felt himself staring at his hoodie, the sticker was blue and said the words. ‘You’re so strong!’ The sticker felt like a lie but he didn’t wanna remove it either, he got into the car and sat down. The drive home was silent as they usually were but he was used to it.

When he got back to the apartment building he went straight to his bedroom and saw his window was open, he laughed as he saw Anturio in his bed. He walked over to his bed and got beside the taller figure, wrapping his arms around their torso. “You always know when I need you.” He felt Anturio wrap their arms around him in response, he closed his eyes and laid closer beside the taller person. “Hey, Turio?” Anturio turned toward him. “Hm?” He touched Anturio’s face before speaking softly. “Do you think I’m weak?” He was muffled. “No.” It didn’t change how he felt inside though but at least he had his partner here.


	6. Chapter Six: A Push In The Right Direction

When Hana woke up and got dressed, It wasn’t a school day but she was still excited because today was the day she was going to make a friend, her plan was to go to work with one of her mothers after begging heavily and then well she hadn’t got that far yet. She walked up to Ellie who was the first person, she saw. “Mommy!” She made sure to stretch out the y. “You try this every Saturday, Darling and it’s still the same answer.” Hana pouted. “Children aren’t allowed at work.” Charlotte came downstairs just then. “Well, my work is fine with it as long as you stay in my office.” Hana was ecstatic, that she didn’t hear the last part. She was gonna totally make friends with an Alien or a dog or a dog alien.

They got into the car and Hana couldn’t control her excitement unlike Serena who looked bored. When they arrived at the building Hana jumped right out looking every which way but Serena was looking at a window that was covered in hazard signs, when they got into Charlotte's office they sat down in their mothers chairs.

Soon, Charlotte had to leave though and Serena got up immediately. “Come on, I saw something we need to check out.” Hana was fast to protest. “But mom said not to leave!” Serena shrugged. “Fine, I’ll go check it out without you.” She turned to leave but felt Hana’s hand in hers. 

“So why are we doing this?” Hana whispered to her sister as they approached the door with a hazard sign, it had a pin on the door keeping it locked. “Don’t you wanna see what’s in it?” Hana shrugged before realizing the door was locked. “We can’t get in anyway.” Serena turned toward her with a look of determination she had never seen from her chill sister, it was a three number pin and Serena was about to type in every pin order she could think of. On the tenth try the door opened and in the middle of the room sat a circle that was swirling, it was bright red and it was hooked up to various machines, every time the machines did something the circle would lose color slightly.

“What the fuck is that?” Serena said in fear, it was as if they were staring at a portal to another dimension behind them a voice spoke up. “That’s what powers our generator.” They then got dragged back to their mother’s office to get a stern talking too. “I told you not to leave the office and what do you do?” Hana looked clearly upset and Serena wasn’t responding. Charlotte sighed and this time when she left the office, she kept it locked.

Serena was the first to talk. “That was a portal right?” Hana didn’t respond, she was listening to music now and humming along to one of Stu’s famous songs, Serena knew what she had to do. “If you listen to me, I’ll get mom to take you to one of their concerts.” Hana was paying full attention now.

“Do you think that thing leads somewhere?” Hana nodded before responding. “When it looked down it looked like I could fall.” Serena stood up and walked towards the door. “We need to find out what’s in there, if we prove there’s something bad here, Mom would be so proud of me!” Hana looked at Serena sadly. “Do you really think we could do that alone?” Serena sat down beside her. “No.” 

When they got home, Hana ran up to her room and flopped on her bed looking up at the picture of Stu. “My sister wants to possibly overthrow a government, Do you think I should help her?” She imagined Stu standing in front of her. “I don’t know, babes.. That’s hella crazy but like, do stuff for family.” His green hair shined and his blue eyes gleamed, She forgot what she had asked him but now she focused on the amount of flowers that had just covered her body. “What could they be doing?”


	7. Chapter Seven: Trying Is The Best We Can Do.

Sofie was alone in her mother's cafe, her mother was outside turning on the sign to the building. Sofie was dressed in black shorts with a plain white shirt but over that sat a white frilly apron, it was the lunch hour on a Sunday and that meant that her mother was gonna be busy most of the day. Her mother, Holly came in and started putting her black hair up and in a ponytail and putting on her thin rimmed glasses that covered her blue eyes. She walked over to her apron and put it on before going to wash her hands, Sofie sat there her eyes staring straight ahead. 

“Hey, Sofie?” Holly asked from the next room. “Yes, mom?” She responded with a smile. “Can you take care of the shop while I prepare some coffee?” Sofie didn’t respond but her mother just started fixing the coffee up, she felt her face burn up with embarrassment as kids her age entered, they sat down at a table and Sofie walked over to them with a blank face. “What do you want?” The guys looked up at her before each saying some kind of sweet, she walked over to the kitchen before putting on her gloves and grabbing the before mentioned sweets. 

The boys thanked her and one of the boys stared at her questioningly, when Sofie walked back to the counter, she heard the boy who was looking at her whisper something about Amy. She knew he was talking about the incident from school and couldn’t hold back the thick globs of tears that started pouring out of her eyes, One of the boys came up to pay and the rest came with him. She could see it in their faces, they didn’t regret talking about her when she could clearly hear them. Her mom came out of the back room after making a fresh pot of coffee, Sofie looked her mom in the eyes before handing her the cash. “Can I take a break?” Holly nodded seeing the tear stains on her daughters face, Sofie took off her apron and walked outside. 

It had rained last night and the air smelled like dew. Sofie took a deep breath as she looked down on herself, she didn’t have any flowers on her right now. Sofie decided to pretend that Amy didn’t exist, she could imagine someone else was her soulmate like maybe her cousin's cute friend. Anturio would be a great soulmate if they didn’t already have one but maybe she was made to be alone like her mother, She walked back in to see her mother hold up a hand to her. “Why don’t you go take a nap or read a book? I can tell you need it.” Sofie walked over to the steps and walked upstairs, she went into the apartment and climbed the small stairs to her and her mothers rooms. 

Opening her door, she walked inside the teal room which had drawings everywhere, she had started drawing her classmates and people she saw in the cafe, none of them were very good. She walked over to her white desk and sat in the black office chair, pulling out a notebook and drawing Anturio with their friends they are seen with so often. The shortest girl was the only one she ever talked to besides her cousin, the first time they talked was very brief but the girl said she considered them to be friends. “I need all the friends I can get.” The short girl had said to her. When she finally finished her drawing, she pinned it to her wall and looked up at it. “Friends are funny, huh?”


	8. Chapter Eight: So we found a Portal to Hell?

Hana and Serena were walking to school with Loukas and Anturio, neither of them had mentioned the strange portal until Hana decided to blurt it out. “Yesterday, I talked to my imaginary boyfriend who’s technically the singer from the band about the portal we saw and he thinks we should overthrow the government.” Serena looked at her sister with annoyance in her eyes. Anturio was the first to speak. “A portal? What did it look like?” Hana looked like she was thinking and while deep in thought found the exact words to use. “Like an orange and red butthole.” Anturio paled and Loukas looked at them with a confused look. 

“That’s the portal to hell.” Anturio said looking between the two of them before looking at Hana. “You shouldn’t go near that.” Hana looked at them with anger in her eyes. “But they are clearly hurting it! They have wires going through it.” Anturio shook their head. “It’s not safe, especially with what you are.” Hana stared at them waiting for them to explain what they meant before they ran off without finishing the sentence. When Hana was done with school, she called Alana. “Hey mom, Anturio told me something weird today.” She began to explain what Anturio told her, leaving out the whole portal to hell bit, Alana went silent before responding. “It’s on your bed when you get home, I’ll leave it there.”

When Hana finally got home, she walked into her room to see a little notebook on her bed, that looked like it was written by Great grandma Fatia, She read to the bit where it said that Alana was a demi-god and she paused, her whole life had been a lie. She looked toward the book and tossed it on the ground. “This is clearly fake, Mom’s just trying to feed me lies so I don’t look into the portal anymore.” Hana walked over to the computer and started searching her mother's company, which was called Gov-Co. She could find nothing sketchy in fact they do good stuff like provide most of the money for upkeep around here. Hana turned off her computer before walking downstairs and exiting the house.

She grabbed her phone and ran to the building as best as she could but her asthma had to interrupt her, she grabbed her spare inhaler and took a deep breath but finally she was at the building, she just needed to sneak inside. She walked over to the window where they had been only to see it was open, she slid it open more putting her bag in the window keeping it open. She found books near the hole and began to grab them, she looked down into the portal and touched it with her hand. “I know you’re in pain but I’m not sure how you work but I’ll be back, don’t worry!” She threw her newly acquired books in her bag before running away from the building and back home as quickly as possible.

When she got inside the apartment, she walked over to her sisters room and pushed the door open. She threw her bag on the floor and closed the door as tightly as she could, Serena was on her bed and opened one of her eyes to watch what the smaller girl was doing. “I stole some books from the portal.” Serena’s eyes widened. “You did what? What if they have cameras?” Hana didn’t think about that but then she shrugged. “I didn’t really face any of the walls.” She opened her bag before handing her sister the books. “Most of these are adult comics but this one.” She held up a notebook, “This looks promising.” 

The inside of the book had a lot of weird paragraphs but one of them stuck out to her, the one to activate the portal. “It requires the blood of a god, a demi-god and a human.” Serena rolled her eyes in disappointment. “Well at least we have one of those.” Hana looked down. “We might have two.” She walked upstairs grabbing the book she discarded earlier, coming back downstairs she showed it to her sister. “Read this tonight and talk to me tomorrow.” Hana walked upstairs collapsing in her bed, this was a difficult day. “That was a good move, babes.” She heard Stu from beside her. “It didn’t feel like one.” Stu looked at her with a small smile. 

“Didn’t you feel that energy, babes? Something in that portal needs you!” Stu disappeared, she couldn’t listen to him right now, even if he was a hot guy. She sighed and rolled over, there was no way she was a demigod, she was too average for something like that. “Maybe I can try magic.” She pointed her hand at her wall hoping for it to catch on fire but nothing happened, she closed her eyes and tried to move anything in her room, again that didn’t work. She passed out in her bed and decided it was bedtime. “Goodnight, Portal” She said and felt something in her heart as if someone was trying to respond.


	9. Chapter Nine: We Should Help

Loukas stared at his lover before starting the conversation. “Maybe, we should help them with the portal?” Anturio shook their head. “That would be deadly for everyone,” Loukas looked at them with a frown before grabbing their shoulder. “But what if she is right and something in the portal is hurting.” Anturio looked at him. “I’ll go if you go but only if you go, besides we need to come up with a plan don’t we?” They headed to the girls house where they found them waiting outside. 

“Where are you going?” Anturio asks them and Serena responds. “The bookstore to research.” Hana added onto it by saying something she shouldn't have, “We are going to find out how to perform a ritual.” Loukas grabs onto Serena, “We’re going with you.” Hana grabbed Anturio and Serena’s hand’s, before dragging them off. 

When they got to the bookstore, they all went into different sections. Hana was in the manga section while Serena went into the occult section, the other two were in the non-fiction section. They grabbed everything that was somewhat related to rituals and bought it, they started to leave the store when Loukas noticed Sofie. 

“Ah, Sofie! You like reading right?” Sofie nods and Loukas grabs her, suddenly they are in Loukas’ treehouse reading books. Sofie looked at Hana. “Why are we reading these books?” Hana smiled at her. “Because I might be an angel and now we’re preparing to save hell.” Sofie went quiet and looked at the book once more.

They were writing down information in a notebook and chit-chatting, when Loukas realized something. “Doesn’t your mom work for Gov-Co?” Hana paled. “She couldn’t be involved though right?” Serena kept her mouth shut, Hana looked at her before frowning.

Serena was right, they didn’t know if they could truly trust their mother, she imagined Stu holding her hand and telling her. “It’s okay, babes.” She closed her eyes and the book before they all decided to wrap up for today. Loukas and Anturio walked Sofie home while the sisters walked home together.

When the sisters got home, the only mother home was Ellie. They snuck off to their rooms and began to pack stuff for the journey, Serena grabbed her bat while Hana grabbed her headphones and stuffed bunny. Serena took a few bandaids from the kitchen and Hana grabbed a flashlight and she thought she had grabbed a knife but she had only grabbed a fork.

They shoved everything into their bags and made their way to the window but they heard a voice from behind them. “You need a lot more than that.” They turned to see Ellie who had two bags full of things, Hana looked confused. “I’m not sure what you kids are doing, but I want you to stay safe.” 

She hands them the bags and they shove it in their bookbags, sending a quick text to Loukas, Anturio and Sofie to tell them to pack their bags. “We will meet outside the government building.” Serena texted before waving goodbye to Ellie and climbing out the window with her sister in tow.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Ritual.

When they got outside the building they managed to slip inside by breaking a window, there sat the portal. Hana grabbed the dagger from Sofie and cut her hand giving her blood to the portal, She did the same thing with Anturio and then to herself. The portal glowed bright and everyone prepared to jump in, Hana hesitated but before she could consider stepping back she was falling through colors of flashing red and yellows.

They were at an entrance that was made out of white marble, the way it was crafted made the marble look like two beautiful demon women, after the entrance laid a long hallway with lava on either side. They walked carefully through the hallway before reaching what looked like a small town, which was full of imps, demons and succubi. 

Hana looked around with an awestruck look on her face. “This is like a convention!” Serena pushed her sister behind her in a protective manner. “Try not to look at anyone wrong.” Sofie looked terrified not only had she just realized Anturio was a god but now they were in hell, Loukas was trying to look brave but he was holding onto Anturio with a tight grip.

All around them was also wires, coming down from the gray sky and trying to attach to any demon it could find but when it did, the demon turned into dust and was sucked up into nothingness. Serena grabbed her bat and started swinging at the wires that came near the demons, protecting them to the best of her ability. Wires fell the ground now broken and severed, the demons looked like they had been fighting for ever. 

Hana walked over to a tiny imp, who wasn’t that short compared to her, “What’s going on here?” The imp looked up at her with fearful eyes, “These wires come and they kill us!” Hana was ready to ask another question before wires came down and tried to kill the small imp, Hana would not let that happen to a potential friend, she pulled him from the wires and saved his life. “You need to find the king and his sons, they’ll know how to fix this!” Demon sons, hot. Hana was already imagining them all fighting over her until her sister began to drag her out of the town, the rest of the band following them quickly. 

They reached a small forest of wires, that’s when they realized they were lost. “It’s getting a little late.” Loukas said and Sofie scoffed. “We can’t sleep here or these wires will kill us!” Anturio looked to Hana before telling her. “I want you to close your eyes and imagine that Stu is about to get hurt from wires.” Suddenly a big blue shield covered them, they were able to sleep during the night without the wires harming them but when they woke up they heard screaming.


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Little Help Here.

Hanging from a tree was Sofie, who had managed to get dragged out by a wire, Serena threw her bat at the wire making it drop the girl, she caught Sofie. Sofie’s face turned red and she scoffed before silently thanking the girl. They continued walking, finally coming across what looked to be a giant castle, it was made after what looked to be red brick but it was smooth and the roof was made out of the same white marble they had seen before, they saw no way to get in the building currently, so they decided to walk around and survey the area.

The castle was on top of a hill and had multiple guards walking around the outside, the guards looked weird and grotesque, they didn’t have faces but they looked like they once did but now all that was left was skulls. The windows seemed to be made of iron bars and the inside seemed to look normal from the outside, the castle was covered in those wires and that’s when they noticed it, in the distance was a small boy with pale skin and purple hair, you could notice his magenta eyes from a distance and tiny little black horns. 

The wires wrapped around his body poking and scratching at him, Hana was getting covered in flowers. Serena noticed this and charged toward the male, knocking the wires away from him and Anturio caught the boy bringing him over to the group and that’s when seven men with horns approached them. They all had black hair but different colored eyes, the first one with purple eyes and purple horns asked, “Is he okay?” The one with green eyes and green horns spoke next, “Not fair, Phillip! I wanted to talk first.”

A boy with orange eyes and orange horns was eating a piece of bread while the man with yellow horns beside him was counting the money in his wallet for the sixth time today. A man with light blue horns and eyes winked at Serena until she shook her head no and then he winked at Anturio and Loukas. A boy with dark blue eyes and horns was seen lying on one with red horns and eyes. The purple one decided to introduce everyone but he put himself first. “I’m obviously Philip.” The green one looks upset. “I wanted to introduce myself first!” Philip points at the green one. “That’s Ezra and the one who’s eating bread is Gabriel, the one checking his wallet is Garret and the one that’s trying to flirt with your friends is Liam. The sleepy one is Silas and the angry one is Damien.” 

Philip finally pointed at the little collapsed boy. “That’s Lucifer and we are the sons of the devil.” Ezra looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped by Liam flirting with Serena. “Hey cutie-” Serena cut him off. “I like pussy.” He scratches his neck before moving on to Loukas and Anturio who quickly kiss each other much to the surprise of Sofie, Damien picks up the collapsed boy before noticing the damask roses on the girl. “You all come with us.” Gabriel grabbed Hana’s hand and everyone began walking toward the castle, Liam leaned over to Damien. “Is that Lucifer’s soulmate?” Damien nodded. “It does seem like it but she doesn’t seem to notice yet.” They got to the castle and the skull guards moved aside with a chattering noise and the boys walked inside the gang following them closely.

Inside the castle sat a throne where a man with light blonde hair and yellow eyes, he had large black horns and sharp teeth. Hana felt dizzy, this was like a comic. “Oh? You’ve brought some friends over?” He snapped quickly and skeletons came rushing out and filling a nearby table with food. “Come, sit! It’s been so long since I’ve had friends over.” Hana wanted to sit and eat but she knew better. “But sir, your kingdom is getting destroyed.” The Devil sat up and looked at them, he nodded solemnly. “Those wires are trying to find something down here and keep accidentally killing my people.” The devil looked at the gang and Lucifer. “Could you and Damien take Lucifer to his room?” The gang looked confused before nodding and following Damien to the steps.

Satan looked at them before frowning. “You brought his soulmate here?” Satan stood up from his chair and started moving around the room with concern. “This is just great, my sons going to fall in love with some human girl.” Ezra looked up at him. “I want a soulmate too.” Upstairs the red horned demon boy and when they entered the room, Damien looked at Hana. “Do you know who your soulmate is?” She looked at her imaginary Stu beside her. “St-” Serena cut her off. “She doesn’t know.” Damien pointed at his brother, Lucifer. “Well that’s him, unless your soulmate just got attacked in the same places at the exactly same time.” Hana shook her head. “It could totally happen like that!” Damien sighed and left them in the room with the small demon boy.

They looked around the large room, that was covered in a soft magenta wallpaper and there was a desk made of stone, with a dead lily on it in a cracked pot and a book about earth. There was a large elegant purple bed that was covered in a veil that was lighter purple. The boy was lying on the bed and had multiple scratches on him, Hana noticeably having damask roses in the same places. “His poor soulmate must be covered in flowers.” Serena sighed as she looked at the girl, no she wouldn’t point it out yet.


	12. Chapter Twelve: You’re My Soulmate and I’m Your Demon

Lucifer woke up and looked around the room, seeing the humans looking at him, he moved back nervously. “Hello, humans!” He looked at the people stopping at the short girl. “Your soulmate must be clumsy like me.” The gang started to introduce themselves and Lucifer sat there with a smile. “So are you guys here to help?” Hana looked at the boy, he had soft purple hair with the tiniest black horns she had seen since she got here, his magenta eyes stared into hers and she felt her face heat up.

She looked up at Stu, his pale hand pushing back his green hair and his blue orbs staring down at her, He disappeared when Serena spoke. “We aren’t sure what’s happening but we are willing to try and help, right guys?” No one made direct eye contact with her but no one disagreed either. Hana smiled and nodded, she was always ready to help cute demon boys, they turned to Lucifer. 

“I guess we should start by talking to my brothers, they should know how to help but we should also bring my hell hound, Grimm.” Loukas’ eyes widened in shock and fear. “Why do we need a hellhound?! I don’t even wanna go near one.” Lucifer shook his head. “Don’t worry, humans! Grimm is harmless.” He smiled as Anturio put Loukas on his back, Sofie stood a little behind Serena and Hana skipped towards Lucifer. 

They walked out into the hall and went down the long corridor, which was lined with white candles. They finally got a black door at the very end of the hall. They opened the door and walked past sleeping hell hounds of all sizes, Loukas was terrified, which one of these belonged to the small demon prince. That’s when they saw it, at the end of the hall sat a large blue dog bed. It was a not very small pup, it looked like a black and white miniature corgi except for the glowing red eyes. 

The dog's collar was green, it had a small tag on the front of it, Hana walked forward and picked up the tag. ‘Grimm’ was engraved on the collar in perfect cursive. Hana smiled as she picked up the dog, petting it’s head before handing it to Lucifer. Lucifer smiled and sat the dog on the ground as they walked down the hall towards a black door which had a gold sign on it, Pride was written on the sign in bold purple letters, they knocked on the door.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Proud To Be Pride

The room had a large abundance of mirrors, the walls a violet hue and a king size bed in the middle of the room. The floors were a dark wooden color and a desk sat nearby, on the violet chair trimmed with gold sat Pride, staring into a nearby mirror. “Phillip?” Lucifer stuttered out looking at his older brother. “Oh? You’re awake!” Phillip grabs Lucifer into a hug. “Yes and we need your help.” Phillip nods. “Of course, you need my help, everyone needs my help.” Phillip looked at his brother who looked like he was trying to think about what to say. “Don’t say anything, I know what you need.”

“You need love advice from your great big brother!” Lucifer paled and stared at his older brother who’s violet eyes were filled with pride until Lucifer shook his head. “N-no! We just need to figure out how to get rid of the wires.” Pride looked at him puzzled before nodding. “Tomorrow, we will go ask the old wise one but for today.” Pride looked at Hana before pushing her close to Lucifer. “You take her on a tour of the castle because father wants to talk to the other four.” Lucifer paused. “But fathers not here right?” Phillip looked toward the group of four, Anturio seemed to realize what Phillip was trying to do. “We need to go over the plan of actions with him against the wires.” Lucifer tried to interrupt him. “But why aren’t we going then?” Phillip shook his head and pushed Hana closer to Luci. “Just do as I say, please?”

The two awkward teens walked out of the room, growing farther apart as they walked. Loukas turned to Phillip with a confused look. “Why did you do that?” Phillip only smiled. “They are soulmates, they need some alone time.” Sofie had a growing blush on her face at the word, soulmates, it made her think of when she fell out of the tree and Serena caught her. Sofie’s face paled, Serena wasn’t her soulmate, she shouldn’t be so stupid besides Serena was one of the cool kids and clearly Sofie wasn’t made for her.

Loukas and Anturio were talking to Phillip about spare rooms which left Sofie and Serena alone, Sofie looked toward Sererna, staring into the girls emerald eyes. “You were really cool back there at the tree.” Serena smiled. “I really didn’t know what got into me.” Serena had one of those smiles that could make any girls or guys heart throb and Sofie wasn’t an exception. Sofie sat down across from Serena taking out her notebook. “Well, nothing to do but draw and I know exactly who I’m gonna draw.” 

Hana followed Lucifer around the halls, he seemed to keep walking faster and Hana could barely keep up, until he tripped and came falling into her arms. Lucifer paled and stood up quickly, knocking over Hana in the process. “I’m sorry, do you need help?” He held out his hand and it reminded her of the poster of Stu, she had in her room, Stu’s pale hand and green hair but this guy wasn’t Stu. Suddenly her hand was in his and he was pulling her up, Lucifer smiled at her and they continued to walk down the hall ignoring the fact they were holding each other's hands.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: I’m Jealous Of You

When Sofie finished her drawing she looked up at Serena, Serena always had this mature look to her. Her wavy, chocolate brown hair with that blue beanie on top of her head, those emerald green eyes with those square framed glasses that rested gently on her soft nose and her beautiful tan skin. She was listening to music on her white headphones and Sofie wasn’t sure what she was listening to but with the soft smile on her face, she could tell it was a good song.

Serena’s eyes seemed to have this beautiful glow to them, Sofie had never hung out with a girl like Serena. She knew her mom was close to Serena and Hana’s moms and Loukas was her cousin, she played with Serena when she was little but this wasn’t the same Serena, the Serena back then would splash in mud puddles and pick her nose. This Serena smelled like vanilla and wore nice clothes, this wasn’t the kind of Serena that would’ve hopped into mud puddles or picked her nose but the kind that would listen to hard rock music and hang out with hipsters.

Sofie touched the blue streak in her dark blonde hair, she felt her face around her chocolate brown eyes, she could still smell the coffee on her from mom’s cafe, she sighed leaning her head back. She then felt a warm hand in hers pulling her up and that distant smell of vanilla was suddenly so close to her, she looked up and her eyes met Serena’s emerald green orbs. “Let’s go.” Sofie blinked and let out a small laugh. “Go where?” Serena smiled. “Anywhere.” Serena felt Sofie’s soft hand against hers and suddenly the thought got softer. 

They were in what looked like a garden of roses, Serena was listening to Sofie’s soft steps on the black brick path, she didn’t remember why she was holding Sofie’s hand until they saw the small creature in front of them. “A rat!” Sofie had exclaimed but Serena couldn’t tell if she was scared or excited, in fact Serena couldn’t hear after that. ‘Kill it! Kill it! It’s going to kill you!’ It sounded like her own voice and it was getting louder. “STOP IT!” Serena screamed running toward the rat, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off and grabbed a pair of hedge cutters nearby. 

Serena felt a hand on hers as she raised the hedge cutters above the small rat, then she heard Sofie’s voice over the chanting. “Serena, What’s wrong with you?!” Sofie looked terrified and Serena heard the clang of the hedge cutters hitting the bricks and she felt Sofie’s small hands on her arm. “I know the rat scared you but you don’t need to go that far, Serena.” Sofie had sat down and took out her notebook, Serena looked at Sofie and then in the direction of where the rat ran off. As the impulse got louder she heard the door open. ‘What is wrong with me?’ 

Standing at the door was Hana and Lucifer. “Why are you two holding hands?” Sofie asked, Lucifer looked confused and then remembered. “We both kept falling so now we’re walking buddies.” Hana nodded slowly, she had her headphones on, so Serena could tell she was listening to Petal to your heart. Her pastel plum hoodie that was covered in pins slightly stook out of her bag, her jeans were slightly dirty and her pigtails were surprisingly still intact. “Loukas and Arturio are ready to go meet the elder.” Serena started walking toward the door but then turned toward Sofie. 

Hana and Lucifer had turned back toward Loukas and Anturio, that left Sofie and Serena staring at each other, Serena leaned in and Sofie could feel her breath on her face the soft smell of mint. Serena was so close and her eyes were staring into her own, Sofie closed her chocolate brown eyes. ‘Is Serena gonna kiss me?’ She felt a wet finger on her face and then suddenly Serena stepped away, she opened her eyes. “You had some dirt on your face.” Serena started walking toward the door and Sofie felt her face burn up, she looked nearby and saw a blue rose, she picked it and put it in her bag before walking to the door following Serena.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Elder

Lucifer was walking down a large hallway as the gang followed him, a room was at the end of the hall, it was a large black door with a owl shaped door knocker. Lucifer reached up and pulled the owl knocker back and when it hit the door an old looking man with horns opened the door slowly, Lucifer stepped back and waited for the old man to let them inside. “Come inside and tell me what you need, grandson.” Sofie was the first to notice his collection of creepy stuff, she noticed some jars that had glowing creatures in them and that’s when her eyes landed on the orb in the middle of the room, it seemed to be made out of crystalized stars. 

She stepped closer as Lucifer was explaining the wire situation to his grandfather, that’s when she noticed what was inside the orb, a small light haired blonde sat in the orb in a beautiful white dress that went down past her ankles. The small woman’s eyes were closed almost like she was asleep or frozen in time, she reached out and touched the crystal and the woman’s eyes snapped open revealing pure white eyes. She stepped back as she heard Hana’s voice, she looked down and the shorter girl was staring up at her. “Whatcha doing?” Sofie fiddled with her blue hair streak. “Just looking at this orb.”

The grandpa was suddenly in front of her. “Don’t touch her!” He screamed, Sofie jumped back in shock. “I wasn’t, I swear.” The grandpa picked up the orb and stroked the side of it, which gave Sofie creepy vibes. Sofie felt in her bag and noticed she accidentally packed her baseballs with her bat, that’s when she got an idea. She snuck over to Hana’s bag which was sitting aside and opened the tiniest pocket, that’s when she saw little shiny stars. She turned toward the guy he had sat down the orb and was talking to Anturio. She prepared the baseball for the switch but that’s when she heard what the creepy old guy was saying. 

“You know, I don’t have many gods in my collection and I’m always willing to add.” He smirked. “I can sense the power in here, four powerful sources” Anturio shook their head in annoyance before pointing at Hana. “She’s the only other powerful thing here besides me.” They turn to Lucifer. “Unless you mean him.” The old man laughed. “Lucifer hasn’t unlocked his full power yet and besides his power would be different.” Sofie quickly switched the orbs out as she noticed Hana pick up a jar filled with blue liquid, the old man put a hand on her shoulder. “You want that, sweetie?” Hana was trying to read the label. ‘Freezer.’ She quickly sat it down and walked away and stood beside Lucifer.

“You would need to ask one of those major gods for help but I don’t think any of them would be willing to help.” Anturio looked at the gang. “I know who to ask.” They all started grabbing their bags and Hana turned back to the jar, she grabbed it and shoved it into her bag but before she could walk out, she noticed Lucifer get pulled toward his grandpa. She walked out and sat in the hall, Lucifer turned to his grandfather. “What is it, Grandpa?” His grandpa seemed to be searching for something and that’s when he shoved something into Lucifer’s hands. “I see you found your soulmate.”

Lucifer shook his head. “There’s no way, my soulmate is one of them.” His grandfather sighed softly. “I know your father isn’t for it but I’m all for crossbreeding.” Lucifer felt his face heat up, he held out the thing in his hands, it was a necklace. “That’s to hide your horns and tail without using all your magic and this.” He holds out a small box. “Is when you’re ready to admit, your soulmates there.” His grandpa handed him a book bag filled with other items he might need, he went to open the tiny box. “Not until you're ready, beside they have to open it.” He walked out into the hall and started leading them toward the portal to the overworld, the one demons use to collect souls, Grimm followed them slowly sniffing the ground as they walked.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: I Can’t Get You Out Of My Head

Lucifer walked past a white door with purple hyacinth’s on the door, the doorknob was made out of an amethyst and it was covered in dust. Loukas decided to speak. “Why did we stop?” Lucifer could feel multiple eyes on him. “I gotta say goodbye to my mom.” He opened the door and walked in before anyone could respond. When the door closed, he looked around the room, the bed had lilac sheets and it was made as if someone would come lay in it at any moment but the layer of dust said otherwise. Lucifer knew no cleaners would enter this room, his father wouldn’t allow it. 

On the wall was a painting covered with a veil, he pulled the veil off slowly revealing a painting of a mature woman with magenta eyes and long purple hair that went past her hips beside her stood seven teenage boys, the woman was clearly pregnant beside her sat a man with light blonde hair and yellow eyes, he had large black horns. He sat on the bed, the room was quiet though he had never heard it when it was loud either. He had heard his mom’s voice on his father's crystal but that was it, he remembered the video he showed him.

“Is it working?” A soft femmine voice asked, they had sneaked off to the human world. “Yes, it’s working.” Her long purple hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail, it seemed to be halloween and they were walking around. His seven brothers were nowhere to be seen but his mother, she looked so excited. He heard one of his father's right hand demons whisper under his breath. “It’s a shame that dumb boy killed her.” Lucifer had run out of the room after that, he didn’t see that demon ever again but other demons were just as cruel. He sighed and kicked his foot under the bed expecting to hit nothing but instead he heard the small noise of his foot hitting cardboard. 

He peeked under the bed and saw a small box, he opened it up and saw a letter. ‘For my Lucifer.’ Under the letter sat a hoodie, it seemed to be from the human world. It was white and had a drawing of the grim reaper on the front, he grabbed it and put it in his bag, he then turned to walk out into the hall, he stared at the door before saying softly. “Goodbye, mommy.” He then walked out of the room and continued to lead the gang towards the portal room. When they got to the portal room, it was obvious what it was used for the most, a bunch of barely dressed men and women with demon horns and tails were lined up at the doors, that was until Lucifer walked in and they all stepped away. 

Lucifer’s face was red and he wouldn’t look any of the succubi or incubi in the eyes, Serena was turned her music up and Hana had buried her face into her sisters bookbag, The rest of them seemed to be rushing toward the portal in a way to quickly get out of the room, Lucifer walked toward another door at the back of the room and opened it and held it open for everyone to walk in. When they looked into the portal it seemed to be in the middle of the woods but Hana knew these woods, she smiled. “This is the woods with the rose garden where Mama took us, during grandma's birthday.” 

Lucifer grabbed his necklace out and put it on, he then cleared his throat. “Um, when you are ready.. You can all jump in.” He stood beside the portal and seemed to be waiting, one after one they jumped in and soon Lucifer jumped in too. He fell on something soft and warm that smelled like blueberries, that’s when he saw Hana’s ocean blue eyes and fell back in shock. He stood up and looked around, he felt warm, he looked up and saw a bright orb. “The sun.” He reached for Hana’s hand but suddenly they heard sirens.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: I Can’t Save The World, I’m Grounded

Out of the car pops grandma Kate beside her stood grandma Edith, Hana looked around to see Loukas and Anturio running towards the hills to obviously hide from their parents who they hadn’t seen yet and Sofie trying to climb up a tree. She feels a hand on hers, it’s Lucifer. “It’s okay, Hana, don’t be nervous.” Hana was’t nervous until they saw the car pull up, that’s when she froze as Charlotte popped out of the driver's seat. Hana instantly ran completely forgetting she was holding Lucifer’s hand, so she dragged him with her. “Hana!” Charlotte had screamed at her and suddenly she was in a ball of blue.

Across from her sat Lucifer, they were clearly in a shield of light blue and they were clearly rolling. Hana wasn’t sure how to stop this but she was now even more scared of the fact that while she was panicking the ball which she had her hand touching was getting covered in vines. When they stopped rolling, she had fallen on top of Lucifer and when the ball opened she was looking at some blue women flats and some high top shoes. She looked up seeing her blonde mother and her ginger mom, she averted her eyes back down to the small boy beneath her. 

She had seen a scene like this in Petal to your heart’s music video ‘Waiting in the garden for you.’ Stu had fallen on the female actor in a garden full of green carnations and gardenia’s, he had her pushed her hair back out of her face and pushed their foreheads together, while Drew and James danced in the background singing about forbidden love. She looked down at Lucifer, whose face was bright red and his eyes were wide, she pushed back his hair and leaned down to put their foreheads together. “Woah, woah!” Ellie exclaimed, picking up her daughter, the small purple haired boy sitting up. “Was that a human greeting?” Elle looked confused and then concerned. “Explain, what’s happening here.” Hana blinked before looking at Lucifer, he looked pretty human with no horns. 

She grabbed his hand pulling him up. “Can my friend stay the night?” Ellie’s face grew red as if she was thinking what spending the night could mean for a little girl and a boy. “You would have to sleep downstairs and no touching!” They started to walk to the car when they saw Sofie getting yelled at by Holly.”You could’ve gotten hurt, I was worried sick!” Sofie stayed silent. “You’re grounded.” They got into the car and drove away, Serena and Hana got into the car, Hana dragging Lucifer with her. The car ride was silent on the way home but Hana couldn’t stop looking at Lucifer as they drove, her music pounding into her headphones playing ‘My love I grew in my garden.’ .

When Sofie got home, she rushed up to her room before Holly got the chance to speak to her, She reached into her bag to grab her notebook but that’s when she noticed the orb once more, she touched the orb and picked it up. The woman inside seemed to be sleeping, she walked over to her closet that had an old doll house in it, she sat the orb in the bedroom, it was a little funny how the woman was the size of a doll. She sat looking at the orb and tapped it slightly with her finger, the woman’s eyes snapped open once more. “Hello, friend.” she heard a soft voice come from the orb. She fell back in shock and stared at the small woman. “You can talk?!” The blonde stood up moving around trying to get towards the other side of the doll house room.

“Of course, I can talk” Sofie touched the orb once more. “Are you a genie?” The woman looked to be thinking. “I suppose you could say something like that I could grant wishes for a price.” Sofie picked the orb up and brought her close to her face. “So, you could help with my wish?” The small woman tilted her head before smiling, clasping her hands together. “Of course, I’d do anything for my freedom and well something else.” Sofie paused and sighed. “I knew that there was something else.” The small lady shook her head. “I just need you to help me get revenge on the people who trapped me.” Sofie looked at her confused. “But I can’t get revenge on adults.” The lady stood up moving slightly and smiling. “You see that’s the easy part, they should still be children.”

“Why did they trap you?” Sofie asked and the woman responded softly. “They didn’t want me to save the world.” Sofie felt shocked. “So what do you wish for my friend?” Sofie shuffled awkwardly before moving the ball slightly. “You can just call me Sofie.” The ball moved before the lady replied. “Well Sofie, How can I help you?” She got up taking the ball with her grabbing her notebook and opening to a drawing of Serena. “There’s this girl and I have feelings for her.” The lady looked at her before smiling. “Well first, you can call me Ali and second I know exactly how to help you.” Sofie smiled before spinning the ball in a circle. “I can already tell we will be best friends, Ali.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Feelings Are Strange

Hana was looking at the ceiling beside her was Lucifer, she thought he was asleep as soon as they had got down here he had fallen asleep, her eyes ran over his form in the dark. She pulled out her phone and noticed the comic was still open in her tabs, she opened it and read the page she was on last. “But I love him!” The blonde haired angel had exclaimed, she had tears in her eyes, a larger demon who she assumed was Satan shook his head in anger. “You could never love someone like him!” Satan had lifted up a sword and the demon ran over and got in front of her when she noticed the mop of green hair. 

“Hey babes.” Stu had leaned forward staring her in her blue eyes, she looked up into his own blue eyes. She looked to her side and saw Lucifer, Stu appeared in front of her vision, reaching out his hand to her, she took it and got up. “So babes, who’s the dude on the floor?” Hana stared at the lavender haired boy and felt her face grow red as she stared at him. “He’s just a friend.” Stu walked across the room, he was in his outfit from his newest song. ‘My beautiful Aster Queen’ He was dressed in a dark green prince fitted with a cape and boots, he looked like a hero out of a book. “He doesn’t seem like just a friend, babes, it seems serious.” He points at a cut on the boy's arm and then a damask rose in the same area on her, she shakes her head.

“Stu, he couldn’t be my soulmate, you are!” Stu touched her shoulder. “But whenever you look at him, I disappear slightly.” Hana looked over at Lucifer and sure enough when she looked back at Stu, he was flickering in and out. Lucifer moved slightly and opened his magenta eyes only to see Hana staring at him in the dark. “Hi, Hana! Do humans do this often?” Hana blushed and sat down looking away from him. “Um, yes. We tend to do it a little.” She laid down until she noticed Lucifer looking at her. “What are you doing?” He laughed. “Didn’t you say this is what humans do?” She then paused and looked at him. “I have school tomorrow, what are we gonna do?!” He smiled. “It’s alright, I know what I need to do.”

When she woke up, Lucifer was wearing black jeans and he had a blue bookbag, he had a hoodie on, It was white and had a drawing of the grim reaper on the front. “I got permission to go to your school.” Hana tilted her head in confusion. “I had a succubus pose as my mother ask your principal for permission.” Hana looked confused and then she imagined it, a beautiful well dressed lady with sharp horns ‘convincing’ the principal to let her son go to school. She started to walk up to her room only to notice Lucifer following her. “Lucifer, you gotta stay down here, I need to get dressed.” Lucifer sat down on the steps.

Hana grabbed her hoodie after throwing on some blue jeans and a blue shirt, she adjusted her pigtails and looked in the mirror. She had a damask rose on the right side of her forehead, she sighed and started to walk downstairs, she saw Serena on the steps in a blue beanie, black ripped jeans and a green unbuttoned flannel over a white shirt . “We are walking to school today.” Serena told Hana and Hana gave her a shocked look, they grabbed their bags and started towards the door. Serena gave Lucifer a weird look as they walked out the apartment waiting outside was Loukas, Arturio and some girl in a black dress, that’s when Hana realized that girl was Sofie. Sofie had her hair down, it stopped a few inches past her shoulders and her blue streak was held back with a bobby pin. 

“What’s up with the outfit?” Hana asked as Serena walked up still on her phone, she looked up seeing Sofie’s dress. “You look nice today, Sofie.” Sofie went to a joke spin and tripped on her other shoe falling into Serena, Serena smelled like citrus today. “I’m so sorry, Serena! It was an accident.” That’s when Sofie noticed Lucifer. “Why’s he here?’ Hana looked at Sofie and then at Lucifer. “We had a sleepover.” Hana said proudly. “Hana taught me a thing humans do while one person sleeps.” Hana flushed and put on her headphones. “Anyway, we need to get going!” Serena had a headache when they walked past Sofie’s moms cafe, so she hurried up and walked faster.

When they got to school, they all headed to their first periods but not before making a plan to go speak to Fatima after school. Hana couldn’t focus in her first period, normally she couldn’t but today was even worse, Stu was probably not her soulmate and it was probably Lucifer, he probably already thought she was super weird too, that’s when the bell rang. She saw Sofie messing with her dress, she walked over to the taller girl and smiled. “What’s up?” Sofie smiled but it was obvious, she was nervous. “It’s nothing, I promise.” Sofie’s eyes seemed to light up and Hana turned to see Serena and it clicked. “So that’s why you dressed up?” That’s when Amy came up. “Serena! Did you enjoy your ass kicking last time?” Serena turned to Amy and that’s when it happened, she started beating her up. 

Serena wouldn’t stop hitting her, even when the teachers came and tried to pull them apart when they finally pulled Serena away, Amy’s face was covered in bruises and blood, so it was no surprise when Serena was called down to the office. “Why did you beat her up?” The female principal was staring at Serena in such an angry way that didn’t fit her pretty face. “She deserved it.” The principal crossed her arms and sighed. “And you do realize we’ll have to call your mothers?” Serena looked down and nodded, Amy did deserve it but she didn’t understand what had come over her, when Ellie came in and was lecturing her, she was so lost in thought that she just nodded. The school day was only halfway over when she was sent home and she would be expended for a week, she walked to her room and put on her music. 

When Hana got outside, she saw Anturio, they pointed to Lucifer. “My dad said he could stay with us.” Lucifer looked a bit scared but then nodded with a smile. “Aren’t we supposed to go see Fatima?” Loukas frowned at Hana’s question. “We can’t, Sofie and Serena are both grounded for a week, so we have to wait.” Hana looked around for the blonde girl. “Speaking of Sofie, where is she?” Loukas checked his phone. “Aunt Holly took her home already.” The group turned in different directions to head home.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Drifting From Me

Sofie sat up in her bed, seeing a picture on her wall of a younger her beside Serena, Serena had her hair up in a pony tail and Sofie had her hair down, they were looking at each other and holding hands. She remembered this day, it was back in kindergarten. A young Sofie ran up to Serena and showed her a piece of paper. “Dave asked me out!” Serena had made a gag sound. “Boys are icky, Sof!” Sofie had looked down at the note before crumbling it up and throwing it in a nearby bush. “I wish we could just get married.” Sofie had exclaimed as she turned to Serena, Serena grabbed her hands and spun the blonde girl around. “We could!” Sofie remembered her face heating up as her mother came over with her phone. “Oh, you girls look so cute!” The flash had gone off but Sofie nor Serena had looked at the phone.

She looked at the next picture on her wall, it was from middle school, it had been the last time her and Serena had hung out until now. She remembered Serena walking up to the porch to walk her to school, Loukas and Anturio hadn’t shown up yet, Her mother had stated. “I’m about to take a picture, so get close.” Serena had put her arm around Sofie pulling her close, Serena smelled like cherries and mint gum. The whole way to school, they talked about the summer but once they got to school, two girls were walking toward Serena with bright smiles and suddenly, Sofie was alone for the rest of the year. Anytime, Sofie tried to talk to Serena, she always got the same response. “We can hang out later, Sof!”

Sofie remembered how angry, she was at Serena but then she would stare into those emerald hues and she would forget why she was mad but somewhere along the line, she started crushing Anturio but when Serena had saved her life like that and caught her in her arms, all those feelings she had forgotten were suddenly back. She opened her sketchbook and flipped through the drawings she had, landing on one of Serena with a baseball bat, she had this determined glint in her eyes, her hair flowed behind her and she looked beautiful. That’s when she heard Ali’s voice. “How did it go today?” Ali had rolled out and hit her foot, Sofie sat down and picked up Ali. “She didn’t even notice.” Ali frowned and crossed her arms. 

“How about we try a different dress?” Sofie shook her head. “She was expelled, I can’t.” Ali frowned before she started to glow. “Allow me to help you sneak out.” Sofie tilted her head in confusion before she heard Ali in her brain and she was walking toward the window. When Sofie was on the edge of the window, she looked toward Ali. “What?! There’s no way I can jump.” She saw Ali smile before everything went black. “You don’t have to do anything, Sofie.” When Sofie came too she was looking at Serena’s window, she was standing on what seemed to be a balcony, she watched as her hand went to knock on the window but she couldn’t, she would look so creepy but she probably looked creepier standing here. 

She knocked and watched as the girl got up walking over to the window, Serena’s eyes widened as she saw the smaller girl standing there in the same black dress she wore today. “Sof, How did you get up here?” Sofie looked into Serena’s emerald eyes and looked down at her pajamas, she was wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair was in a side ponytail. “I climbed.” Serena stepped out on the balcony looking down. “How?” Sofie giggled slightly before sitting down on an egg chair nearby. “I’m not quite sure myself.” Serena sat down beside her in the small egg chair. “I wish I could do something like that.” Sofie flushed at the lack of space between them before taking a risk and putting her hand on hers. “I’m sure you could.” Serena turned to Sofie. “So, do you wanna talk about anything? Yellow carnations covered Sofie’s face and body, Serena paled. 

“You looked really cool when you beat up Amy like that.” Serena’s eyes gleamed and she smiled slightly. “I did?” Serena didn’t think she looked cool, Serena thought she looked dangerous but the way Sofie looked at her with her brown hues filled with joy. “You did!” Serena heard her mom call for her and Sofie turned to her before waving slightly. Sofie’s mind went blank and she got on the balcony panicking, she fell back. When she opened her eyes she was back in her room looking at Ali. “Why didn’t you just kiss her?” Ali sighed as she rolled toward the dollhouse in the closet. “It didn’t feel right.” Ali turned back toward her. “Why didn’t it feel right?” Sofie laid down on her bed looking at the picture on the wall from kindergarten. “It just didn’t.”


	20. Chapter Twenty: Maybe Us

Lucifer looked around Anturio’s room, he was on a spare bed almost like his parents were preparing for two children and not just Turio. Lucifer grabbed his crystal and opened it. A purple hologram of Grimm popped up as he sat his crystal on the ground turning it into a portal, Grimm popped through and jumped on the bed laying beside the pillow. He looked into his crystal and laughed slightly. “I can’t believe people think I could have a human soulmate.” That’s when a hologram of Hana appeared, she seemed to glow with an inhuman light and her eyes were staring right at him, that’s when the ball scene replayed in his head, it was scary and he assumed it showed she wasn’t fully human. 

The Hana hologram watched as he leaned to pick up his crystal to turn off the hologram and suddenly he felt wind touch his arm, the hologram was trying to hold onto his hand, his face flushed as he finally grabbed his crystal turning off the hologram, the brown haired girl disappearing from the crystal with a pop of purple light, he made a smart portal in the corner of the room walking into hell as Grimm followed him, he was in his room. He walked over to his desk picking up a long box and walking toward and out of the portal, he closes this portal before making another portal in Hana’s room. He hadn’t been in a girls room before and Hana’s room was the scariest.

The rug felt nice on his feet but she had pictures of some man with green hair and blue eyes, the small girl was asleep in her bed and the scariest thing was beside her, she had small stuffed animals but she also had a pillow with the same man on her walls on it, He sat the box down writing down on it with a nearby sharpie. ‘From Lucifer.’ He just wasn’t expecting to see the girl sit up so suddenly. “Hello?” She spoke as Lucifer ran towards the portal shutting it quickly, Lucifer felt his heart pound as he was on the other side of the portal, he had never been so afraid of a human girl seeing him than he was now but Hana wasn’t scary, she was the farthest thing from scary. He opened up another small portal peaking through slightly seeing the girl looking at the gift, he watched as she opened it and held it in her arms. 

She looked confused as she pulled the small necklace out of the box, it was an enchanted necklace that was made to protect those who wore it, he knew she had powers but he had this desire to just see her in it. He peaked back through the portal closing it and finally laying down, he was just happy to see her in it, it didn’t mean that she was his soulmate or that he was in love with her, it meant they were friends, When Lucifer woke up, he grabbed his necklace putting it on before getting dress. Anturio looked at him giving him a confused look. “Shouldn’t you shower?” He smiled, clasping his hands together. “I automatically am clean via magic.” Anturio gave him a look. “If you wanna look human, you should at least try.” 

Lucifer frowned. “I will try tonight for you.” Anturio paled. “Yeah.. for me? Thanks.” Anturio flew out the window to go see Loukas. “Is this something people do often, Grimm?” Grimm barked in response rolling on his stomach. He opens a portal to outside Hana’s house, he didn’t know how to fly but he could do this. He closed the portal and there he was outside of Hana’s house ready for school, when the door opened he saw a tall woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and tan skin, her eyes were a pinkish hue. “Who are you?” She asked, this was a scary human woman. “I am Hana’s friend.” Charlotte had a shocked look on her face. “Ellie, Hana’s guy friend is back.” Charlotte went and sat down leaving the tinier blonde to walk over to the door. “I’m so glad Hana has made friends, come in and wait for her, if you want.” 

When Lucifer saw Hana walking down the steps, the world seemed to light up, this is what having a friend felt like but when Hana saw Lucifer she tripped and hit, a damask rose on her face where the bruise was on him. Charlotte looked at him and then at Hana and then at the flower before standing up with a pale face. “I am going to go to the bathroom.” When Hana finally gets down the steps after falling gracefully. “Hi, Lucifer.” She said with a small smile, her blue eyes glancing at his own. When they got outside, Serena came out and then there was Sofie in a black skirt and a white shirt that went off her shoulders. “Hi, Serena.’ She saw the other two beside Serena. “Hello, Hana and Luci.” 

Hana pouted as she crossed her arms before looking into Sofie’s eyes. “Are you wearing makeup?” Serena’s eyes met her own. “So why do you have your bookbag?” Sofie asked about changing the subject. “The principal decided to give me another chance because of who my mother is.” Sofie tilted her head, Hana noticing the pins holding back her hair. “Alana or Charlotte.” Serena smiled. “Charlotte.” Hana grabbed Sofie’s arm. “Why are you so dressed up? Don’t you have game today?” Sofie nodded showing her bookbag. “I have a change of clothes.” Hana frowned, rocking on her heels. “You didn’t answer my first question!” Serena looked at Sofie with confusion in her eyes. “Is there a reason you’re changing how you look, Sof?” Serena wondered if the sudden change was because of her, was Serena acting different too. “N-No reason.” Sofie looked away from Serena’s green hues. 

Serena sighed as they all started walking, trying to ignore the sudden pounding in her head, looking at Sofie. She remembered when Sofie and her were nearing the start of first grade, she could see the girls long hair and her brown eyes, she was in a blue dress that her mom had put on her. Sofie was watching the sky laying on the ground, Serena sat beside her looking at the blonde girl with a smile. “Hey, Sof?” She had asked and the blonde girl had sat up to meet her eyes. “Can you pinkie promise me something?’ Sofie smiled. “Yes!” She held out her finger. “You’ll be my wife!” Serena remembered the feeling of their pinkie’s touching and that’s when she felt it. “I think I like-” Sofie interrupted her before she could continue. “Hold on! It’s a puppy!” Serena had ended up running off after her. 

She pulled out her phone, she pulled up a picture from middle school, it was the last time they had hung out, Serena wasn’t sure why but everytime Sofie saw her in middle school she’d run off. “Hey, Sof?” Sofie looked up from her phone, she was playing a game. “Yes?” She shows her the phone. “Weren’t we cute back then?” Sofie’s eyes seemed to light up. “You have it on your phone?’ Serena nodded. “I took a picture of it, it’s on my desk.” Sofie blushed. ‘Serena has a picture of us on her desk..’ Sofie shook the thought out of her head. “I have it on my wall.” Serena smiled. ‘It’s good to know that she still cares about me.” Hana gave them a confused look as Anturio and Loukas walked up. “I’m gonna continue walking with these three, you guys have fun with whatever this is.” 

Serena looked at Sofie before asking softly. “Do you remember the pinkie promise?” Sofie smiled. “Of course but which one?” Serena went to respond but before she could, she noticed the time. “We should get going.” Sofie’s face couldn’t get any more red when Serena grabbed her hand pulling her along. ‘You’ll be my wife.’ Serena thought but that’s when it hit her. ‘Would she actually still agree to that with who I am now?’ The pounding in her head had stopped and she focused on the faint smell of coffee from Sofie’s smaller form. When they arrived at the school, they split up walking to their classes leaving Serena with a pounding headache, they would have to go talk to Fatima today. Serena heard the final bell ring signaling the end of the day and she walked to meet up with the gang, she smiled as she saw them. “Time to go to great grandma’s house.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Great Grandma’s House

When they arrived, great grandma Gala was in the garden, wearing shades, when they walked inside Fatima was listening to music and reading a book, she looked up her blonde hair in a bun, she looked at Hana, Serena and Anturio. “My grand-baby and my great grand-babies!” She had a big smile on her face as Gala walked in. “I knew it was you guys!” She joined in the hug before pulling away and giving Fatima a kiss on the forehead. When the kid’s pulled away, that’s when Fatima noticed. “Hana’s found out she’s a god and has been using her magic, there’s a demon here and-” Fatima smiled at Hana. “How did a demon get here?” Hana put her hands together. “We brought him from hell!” Fatima paled before pointing at Anturio. “Explain.” Anturio crossed his arms. “Don’t look at me to explain, look at Serena.” Serena smiled awkwardly. “Well, we decided to go to hell and saw it was being attacked by wires, so we decided to come to you for help.” Fatima’s smile grew to a frown. “It’s because my mother is there, those wires are trying to kill her before she escapes.” 

Fatima told them all the story of how their parents trapped the All mother down in hell in a prison fit for a monster like her. “But the cage changes if the person’s not a direct descendant of me.” Fatima smiled softly. “I will train you all to get the cage and kill the All mother once and for all tomorrow but for now, you should all go home and sleep.” Lucifer starts making portals to peoples rooms and one by one everyone leaves. When it’s just Fatima and Gala, Fatima looks at her. “Gala..” She reaches up removing the glasses and her wifes red orbs looking into her own. “I’m scared.” Gala smiled and stroked the girl's face. “None of those kids are weak enough to be convinced to break her out.” When Serena got into her room, her thoughts got louder, she decided it was time to sleep. 

When she laid down and closed her eyes, suddenly in front of her was Sofie with a smile on her face. “You really think I could ever love you.” Sofie put a hand on the girl's shoulder. “You’re a loose cannon, you don’t deserve someone like me.” Sofie walked away and was suddenly attacked by someone with a knife, Serena was terrified when she saw herself stabbing Sofie. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” When Serena pulled herself off Sofie, the girl looked up at her and spit out some blood. “You really are a monster, why would I ever promise to be your wife.” Sofie started to cough out blood. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Sofie smirked up at her. “Then why are you still stabbing me?” Serena woke up in a cold sweat and walked over to her desk, where a framed picture of two small girls sat. 

Sofie was Serena’s first friend and her first kiss, she couldn’t get the idea of Sofie’s dead body from her dream out of her head. “Serena.” She could almost hear Sofie’s voice. “Why did you stab me? I thought you were a hero.” She didn’t wanna go back to sleep, that’s when she saw it, it was the first drawing Sofie ever drew for her. “I know how I can prove to her that I’m not a terrible person.” When she was done, she folded the drawing and put it in her bag pocket. Sofie also couldn’t sleep but for a different reason, Ali was on her lap. “Serena will never love me when I look like this.” Ali rolled closer to her. “This is the only way for her to love you before I started helping you, you would’ve never had a chance.” Sofie looked in the mirror. “But I don’t even look like myself.” Ali looked up at her. “Tell me more about this girl, let’s try to get a feel for how she acts.” 

Sofie picked up Ali showing her a picture of the girl from middle school. “She’s so kind and she’s so heroic.” She held Ali in her arms closely. “She’s just beautiful.” Ali smiled. “Would you do anything for her?” Sofie nodded. “Of course, I would.” Ali smiled as she moved closer to the girl. “Let me into your mind, just for a second and I will fix you up for tomorrow.” When Sofie woke up and looked in the mirror, she looked more like herself except for the blue dress and lipstick. “Will she really love me like this?” Ali looked at her face. “Sure, now you remember what you need to do when you see admits to it.” Sofie looked at Ali in confusion. “You will free me.” When she got to Fatima’s house, she told the blonde woman. “I need to leave early to help my mother in the cafe, Is that alright?” Fatima nodded and she heard the door open and walked Serena and Hana, her eyes met Serena’s and Serena’s eyes widened in fear looking away. ‘Do I really look that bad?’ She wondered looking down at her shoes, Serena was talking to Hana. ‘I can’t look at her, not right now..” 

When everyone got there, a few select people started training on how to use their powers leaving Serena, Loukas and Sofie sitting and waiting to be told what they could do as non-magical creatures, Loukas got up to go to a doctors appointment, his dad was waiting for him outside. Which left Serena and Sofie alone, Sofie turned to Serena. “I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you.” Serena shook her head. “I just had a bad dream is all.” Sofie smiled at her reaching forward to touch her hand when Gala peeked outside. “Your mother is here.” Sofie started to get up when Serena handed her a piece of folded paper. “This is for you.” Sofie put it in her book bag before quickly racing out the door and hoping in the car. 

When she got to the cafe, she put on her apron and started making coffee but not before she opened the paper. It seemed to be a drawing of two stick hands holding pinkies, Sofie giggled before folding it back up and putting it in her pocket. “Sofie?” Her mother called. “Yes?” She handed her three slices of cake and three cups of black coffee on a platter. “Table four.” Sofie frowned a little, most of her interactions with her mother was this, it was different when she was younger but now Sofie was almost like a ready-made employee that her mother didn’t need to pay. When she got to table four, she noticed it was three men around young adult ages with hats on but she could notice tuffs of green, pink and blue coming out from each hat. “You guys on a date or something?” The man with green hair and blue shades smiled at her. “Yes.” Sofie sat down and had food and drinks. “I hope it goes well!” She walks back up to the counter.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Falling In Love With You

Hana was upstairs in her room, when she ran down the stairs at full speed. “Petal to your heart!” Ellie looked up, clearly confused looking at the small girl's sudden excitement. “Are you okay, Hana?” Hana shoved her phone into Ellie’s face, the small keychain of a blue jay bouncing slightly, Ellie sighs and reaches for her glasses. She reads the phone with a look of confusion on her face before looking at her daughter. “No, I am not letting you go to a concert.” Hana looked as if she was about to cry. “B-but mom!” Ellie put her hand on the girl's shoulder. “As your mother it is my job to make you realize that a concert could be dangerous, I’m sure your other two mothers would agree.” That’s when Alana opened the door. “Hana, I’ve got us tickets for the concert!”

Alana smiled at Hana before she started feeling the glare from Ellie. “Is this one of those moments where I should’ve asked first.” The blonde stood up and started walking toward Alana before turning back to the small brunette with a small smile. “Go to your room for a bit.” When Hana got into her room and closed the door slightly before seeing Lucifer in her room on her bed. “Oh, Hana! I didn’t think you were home.” Hana stared at Lucifer’s magenta eyes, this reminded her of the scene in ‘I keep coughing up flowers’ in Petal to your heart's new album where he sat on the girl of his dreams bed. Drew pulled flowers out of James pink hair, Stu ended up getting a kiss on the cheek from the girl. Hana looked over at Lucifer, he was staring at her and blinking, he was clearly confused. She leaned forward and puckered her lips when heard the door open.

Ellie blinked seeing her daughter trying to kiss the purple haired boy but that wasn’t the only concerning thing. ‘How did he even get in here? We live on the 20th floor.”’ Ellie stepped back slightly out of view, knowing it was probably wrong to spy on her daughter but curiosity had gotten the best of her. “Luci, I..” Lucifer looked up at her. “Huh?” Hana leaned forward once more before Lucifer turned in his head in confusion. “Oh wait, I brought you a gift!” Hana face planted into the bed, she sigh’s turning to Lucifer who holds out a small stuffed animal version of Stu. “How did you get this?!” Hana exclaimed with excitement filling her eyes. ‘It was the limited edition one.’ Lucifer smiled. “I had one of my father’s friends help me get it for you.” Hana ran towards Lucifer jumping at him embracing the smaller male in a hug.

‘This is new, this makes my heart feel weird. ‘ Lucifer wrapped his arms around Hana slowly before he noticed Hana’s mother in the door. “Oh, hello!” Ellie turned as fast as she could and started to walk downstairs, Hana started to turn away and the warmth in his heart started to fade, he pulled her closer. “It was nothing, friend Hana.. It was nothing.” Ellie walked downstairs and walked to her bedroom, seeing Charlotte in bed. “Lotte!” She whispered screamed and watched as the brown haired woman stirred, Alana walked out of the on-suite bathroom hearing Ellie trying to wake Charlotte up. “Is everything okay, Ellie-Bean?” Alana came up to the blonde girl wrapping her arms around her. “I’m worried about Hana.” Alana ran a hand through Ellie’s hair. “Why? She’s not talking to her imaginary friend anymore.” Ellie shook her head putting her head on Alana’s chest, she smelled like her office and crayons. “No, she’s still doing that.”

Alana smiled softly kissing Ellie on the forehead before Ellie wraps her arms. “She just has a boy in her room.” Alana falls quiet and Ellie looks up seeing an excited grin on Alana’s face. She ran her hand through Ellie’s hair. “Are you sure he’s real?” Ellie nods against Alana’s soft hand, Alana let’s out a soft squeal. “This is exciting!” Ellie laughed softly. “How?” Alana pulled Ellie toward the bed. “Because our little girl has a friend.”Alana giggled again pulling Ellie onto her chest, kissing her softly leaving the taste of black coffee and strawberry muffins on her lips. In Hana’s room, she was staring at Lucifer, she had given him her headphones making him listen to Petal to your heart. She was taking this chance to study him, he was pretty for a boy so when he handed the headphones back she said it. “Can I do your makeup?” 

Lucifer’s eyes met her own. “Would that make you embrace me again?” Hana flushed looking down. “Probably.” Hana walked over to Lucifer with a black bag, she started applying the makeup to the smaller boy's face. “Wait, I might have a purple wig from a cosplay.” She rushed to the closet pulling out a purple wig that was in pigtails, she placed it on Lucifer’s head and finished his makeup. Her face flushed when she pulled back. “Can I put you in a skirt?” Lucifer didn’t respond, he just kept looking in the mirror. “I look pretty.” This felt normal, he felt pretty. ‘I shouldn’t like this, I’m a boy.’ He turned toward Hana with his arms open wide waiting for the embrace, she giggled and went into the boy's arms. “I should probably take that off of you, huh?” Lucifer looked toward the mirror, the girl that stared back at him begged not to go, Lucifer smiled at the reflection before responding to the girl. “Probably.” Hana took out the makeup wipe and wiped away the girl in the mirror.

He took off the wig, handing it to her with a smile. He turned to say goodbye to her but as he entered the portal, he looked back at Hana and the wig. “Actually, Can I borrow that?” Hana tilted her head in confusion before handing it to the boy. “Thank you, Hana!” He walks into the portal. “I’m so glad, we’re friends!” Hana blinked at the word. “Friends.” The portal closed. “So, he doesn’t like me?” She laid in her bed, her eyes finding the ceiling as thoughts cloud her head. “I guess, I just didn’t consider his feelings in this.” She closes her eyes before she sees it, a small black moth flies in and lands on her where her lung would be, she swung at it wildly before it disappeared, she lies on her side looking at the wall, she closes her blue eyes. When she wakes up, she feels sick to her stomach and she yells for her moms. “I think I have a fever! Can I stay home?” She hears footsteps on the stairs and looks up into her moms alice blue eyes. “You really think you’re sick?” Hana nods. “Then I’ll make you soup.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Don’t Let Me Burn

Hana had rolled out of bed and walked over to her mirror, she did look sickly pale and she wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep. It was difficult for her to breathe and she couldn’t stop thinking about Lucifer, she was fine being friends with him, right? She was in love with Stu and Lucifer wasn’t Stu, he has that stupid purple hair and those dumb kind eyes. Hana’s heart felt warm at the idea of him, she heard a knock on her door and suddenly she was greeted by the smell of chicken noodle soup, she sat down on her bed, she clearly just needed to stop thinking about that purple dork for now and get better. Sofie wasn’t doing any better last night Ali had a conversation with her. “If you let me inside of your mind I will do anything to get her to love you.” Sofie had doubted her at first but now here she was beside Serena in hand holding distance. “Hi.” She wasn’t exactly sure how she got here but she knew what to do.

She reached out and grabbed Serena’s hand with a soft smile on her face, that’s when everything went black. Serena could hear ringing in her head and that’s when she noticed it, Sofie’s eyes had a weird pink tint to them. “Hey, Sof.. You’re kinda squeezing my hand.” Sofie didn’t look like she usually did, in fact the girl never made her feel this way. ‘She’s trying to hurt us, We need to harm her first.’ Her hand moves up to the girl's neck but she manages to grab her arm with her other hand ripping her skin with her nails, the smell of blood hitting her nose before the pain was felt, that’s when Sofie spoke, her voice almost sounding fake. “Why would you do that?” Serena’s eyes widened as she looked at Sofie. “I- I didn’t mean too.” Sofie sighed, getting up but not before looking into Serena’s eyes. “Call me when you act back together.” Her brown eyes looked almost pink. When Sofie opened her eyes she was back in her room, she looked around the room panicking. 

“How did I get home?” Ali rolls out of the closet. “That girl, She did something weird so I took you home.” Sofie’s eyes widened. “What did she do?” Ali shook her head. “Never mind that, Do you wanna talk?” Sofie sat down on the floor looking at Ali. “How were you born?” Ali closed her eyes trying to think of what to tell the girl. She remembered being nothing and then everything, She remembered hearing a stern voice. “You are my greatest creation.” It was an older god who had created her out of desire to not be alone but it had clearly taken all the goddess’ power to make her. She remembered seeing the goddess’ explode into a million stars, she remembered feeling alone and she remembered being angry when he wasn’t. Her first meeting with the Dark father, he still had his creator by his side. He even got the name ‘Asitvaran’ in the first battle she had with her when she killed his creator, she remembered him being upset. ‘How dare he be upset? She didn’t even get to know her creator.’

The next time she saw him was after another a thousand years of being alone. He didn’t change one bit, she sighed he was annoying. He was playing with the stars, she remembered her creator. “Oh, it’s you.” Asitvaran had said with a smile, he had asked her name. “Creation.” When he tried to give her a name, she got angry. “Gods don’t need names, I am Creation.” When she made Fatia and Asitvaran made his creation, she left to be alone again, Fatia needed to be strong just like she was. Fatia created humans, she learned this when she first saw one of them. A stout girl with tan skin and beautiful brown eyes, Creation had never been more annoyed with a human. When she revealed herself to the human, the human introduced herself as Aliza. “But you can call me, Ali.” Aliza was more charming then Creation had realized, Aliza asked her name others called her Mother but she didn’t want to be Aliza’s mother. “I don’t have one.” Aliza’s eyes widened. The days she spent with Aliza made her not want to be alone anymore, she wanted to be with this human forever but life was not kind to those with virtue.

Aliza was going to be hung by a group of men who claimed her to be a witch, she knew Aliza wasn’t a witch, she went to see the girl who was tied to a cross looking at the sky. All the people had torches and those who didn’t just sat by staring at the struggling girl. ‘Humans are disgusting but they wouldn’t kill their own kind right?’ Aliza had tears in her eyes, she could never forget what happened next. They laid down their torches, the hay around the girl catching a flame. “How fucking dare you?” She wanted to scream, Aliza saw her in the crowd. She expected the girl to beg for help or cry but instead the girl just smiled. She felt her eyes brim with tears, she didn’t want to be alone again, the girl's dress caught on fire next but the girl's eyes never left her own. She wanted to step in, she wanted to help but she couldn’t move her legs and she couldn't think. After the fire was over, the other humans left leaving the ashes for the wind. Aliza wasn’t a witch, if she was she would still be here. She found a nearby bucket and gathered up the girl's ashes using a little magic, the girl's eyes were still burned into her mind.

She heard Sofie clap her hands and looked into Sofie’s brown eyes. “I was born by a god who gave me the name, Aliza but you can call me Ali.” Sofie smiled at the small girl before turning off the lights and going to bed. All mother looked at the corner of the room, imagining a small forest where Aliza had sat braiding flowers into her blonde hair, she was beautiful and she looked happy, the forest smelled just like she remembered. Aliza was in that same white dress that she had died in, The all mother approached the beautiful girl holding out a pale hand. “Can I have this dance?” Aliza had nodded taking her hand, she still smelled like daisies and her skin was soft, there was no music like every time they had danced but Aliza’s humming was good enough for her. The All mother moved closer to Aliza snapping out of her memory because of the hard floor, she landed on. She looked at the ball of stars, no cracks. She looked out the window at the stars and started to think. ‘I haven’t thought about my evil monologue, I didn’t get very far last time.’ She looked over at Sofie, she would probably be killed in the process. “Sofie.” Ali spoke to the sleeping girl. “Maybe you’re a witch too.” She focused her magic using a small hand to pull up the girl’s blanket. “You’re like the daughter I’ve always wanted.”

She looked at the girl once more before rolling over to the closet with a small smile. “What outfit would make Sofie happy?” She shook her head, she would kill the children who trapped her but she’d spare Sofie and her friends. She found an outfit for the girl before rolling to the dollhouse in the closet, a pretty doll with ginger hair sat in a blue dress with small white frills on the end. “Hello.” She had spoken to the doll. “This house is quite nice, you agree?” The doll's blank makeup face stared into the distance. “Are you lonely?” No response from the doll again. “But you have this big house and that girl over there.” She points to the doll in the hot tub that wasn’t full of water. She uses a magic hand to pull the girl out of the water or lack there of to sit it next to the other doll, the dolls looked like they were holding hands but Ali wasn’t that stupid the hands were clearly just pressed together. She remembered how Aliza’s warm hand felt in her own and suddenly the dolls pissed her off. She used a magic hand to attempt to throw the doll but she didn’t get very far. The doll landed a few inches away from the house, her thread hair covering the small painted face, she looked at the doll with disdain. “Who told you that you could be happy?! I wanna be happy too..” 

She rolled over to the door of the girls room, she could hear her mother downstairs, distant music quietly playing. “How long has it been since I sat down and listened to music?” Ali tried to think back. “Have I ever just listened to music?” Ali couldn’t remember a time, she ever just sat down and enjoyed herself, she couldn’t enjoy things by herself. ‘Did she even enjoy things?’ Humans had desires and dreams, that was the only thing she liked about humans, humans with dreams cried before they died but humans who had nothing just stared at her with empty eyes. Human’s who wanted to die seemed easier but they weren’t because every human has regrets and they started whining about them the very second she got ready. Sofie wasn’t her favorite type of human and she wasn’t her least favorite, in the face of death Sofie would probably be one of those humans who fought. Sofie might not look like a hero but Ali had seen many heroes in her time. When morning came, Sofie would grab the outfit and go face her fears, except this wasn’t a dragon or a blood-thirsty goddess, it was just a teenage girl. 

She noticed a small apple on the floor that must’ve fallen from Sofie’s book bag, she was going to throw it away when she realized. ‘This has energy in it.’ She walked toward the apple and focused, slowly the apple started to die. She looked at her cage before expanding it slowly, she was now the size of a small porcelain doll, she reached a small hand towards Sofie before she heard the door open. She rolled under the bed, she saw the end of a long skirt. “Sofie?” The woman’s voice asked. “It’s time to get up for school.” Ali froze. ‘How much time had passed?’ Sofie tossed and turned in her bed before her eyes met her mom's blue orbs. “Ali?” She saw her mom's eyes widen. “What did you say?” Sofie blinked before looking at her mom. “That’s my imaginary friend, sorry mom.” Her mom’s eyes were still wide from the name. “I think you’re too old for imaginary friends.” She shook her head at her mom. “I'm only in 10th grade and besides Hana has an imaginary friend.” Her mom sat down beside her. “Still? I thought her mom had got her out of that phase.” Sofie shook her head before leaning back, her mom kissed her cheek before leaving the room. “Well, have a good day at school!” As Sofie got dressed she looked around for Ali before her eyes landed on the girl. “Woah, you got big.” Ali shuffled before deciding to lie. “I guess it’s wearing off a little.” The girl smiled giving Ali a hug. “I’m glad!” Ali smiled as touched the girls shoulder growing slightly. “I’m glad too, honey.”


End file.
